Most cargo vehicles such as pickups, vans, and the like have permanent or removable covers over the cargo area for protecting the cargo. Since this type of covered vehicle only has a rear opening, it is inconvenient to reach articles at the front of the cargo area. It is usually necessary to climb into the rear opening and work the articles rearward or to risk injury by leaning inward and picking up or pulling the articles rearward. The same applies in reverse, namely, when loading the vehicle.
Various devices have been utilized in vehicles for increasing the load carrying area some of which are capable of being pulled rearwardly for increasing the length of the said area or for moving compartmented portions of the device into a rearward accessible position. Such devices are shown in Pat. Nos. 2,576,385, 2,784,027, 2,852,303, 4,305,695 and 4,375,306. A utility box which is rearwardly movable from the vehicle also has been provided for carrying equipment, sand, etc. as shown in Pat. No. 3,381,835.